FunnyPasta Wiki
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION, PLEASE IGNORE ANY ODD FORMATTING OR MISSING SECTIONS. Welcome to the FunnyPasta Wiki "Hope you're not eatin' while you're readin'" - FunnyPasta Wiki This Wiki is the same as the Creepypasta Wiki, but it's humor and parody instead of terror. Please read the Rules and Quality Standards before posting something on this wiki. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ There are 4 admins you can talk to if you have any questions, but if you just want look around, and see what there is to see, go ahead. There are 17 pages 'on this Wiki, some of which are good. ''I'm here all fokes'. If you don't know how to write a Funnypasta, just ask an admin! Our Admins are, Kumandayas, ThatCatIsCool, Kabogh, and KTR2006 Additional Wiki Info On this Wiki, as stated, all we do is write parodies of creepypastas, and original stories. The only thing you must remember to do when writing a pasta, is to make it funny! That's the whole point of this Wiki, making people laugh. If you don't know where to start, that's fine! First things first, go and read some of our pages. A good pasta to start with, would be these two Creepypasta parodies. The Night Island (Candle Cove Parody)- Abandoned by Microsoft (Abandoned by Disney Parody). This way, you'll get a good idea of what a pasta should look like. If you are unsure whether you should post your finished pasta or not, we have a forum where you can post a finished or unfinished funnypasta, which will then be reviewed by a user or admin. You can do that, or you can just post it in a blog post for the same reason. If you have a question, ask our admins - listed above this section. Here Are Five of our Pastas Based on rating and popularity. 5. 'Obviouslyhaunted.exe ' - This pasta, is a parody of all those ".exe" sonic.exe-influenced pastas. It contains three chapters labeled, The CD, Turn back now, and Captain Santos. Read the full pasta here. 4. '''The Origin of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - This pasta is a "Origin of" description, telling you how the lenny face originated. Do not take any of it seriously. Read the full pasta here. 3. Cock off Doody 4 Modirn Wurfurrr - Here's the thing, this pasta is the only one we allow to have profanity and homophobic material because it's used in the right manner. Basically, it's easy to tell the author is joking. But it's basically a Wiki page dedicated to a Call of Duty game, as if it was written by a 5 year old. Do not attempt to re-create a pasta similar to this, because we will delete due it's offensive material. Read the full pasta here. 2. The Night Island (Candle Cove Parody) ' - This pasta, is yet again, another Creepypata Parody. ''We get a lot of these. It's set in a chatroom, where someone mentions an old kids TV show, and a whole conversation after that. Read it the full story here. 1. '''Admins of the Creepypasta Wiki. - This is what we like to call a "truepasta", as in it tells the truth by exaggeration and humor. The pasta describes the average day of a creepypasta author. Read the full story here. Latest Activity This is live feed from the wiki's activity. Category:Browse